


Sleeping Scientist

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nathan's asleep, Non-con mentioned, True Love's Kiss, wakey-wakey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Nathan has been returned from the dead, but falls into a deep sleep. This is Eureka, and they all know how the fairy tale goes....





	Sleeping Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> No rhyme or reason to this one, I just wanted Jack to say "do not molest the sleeping scientist"... because that's the way I roll.

“Step away from the bed.”

She stopped dead. So close. Nathan was right there, in touching distance, and she had...

“Do not molest the sleeping scientist” Jack paused “is a sentence I never believed I would ever say. Allie. What’s going on?”

She hunched her shoulders at the sound of his voice. Tone pleasant, but still authoritative, as her brain rushed to think of a likely excuse. She couldn’t bear to look round, to see the accusation on Jack’s face, knowing that it would be gentle, but she couldn’t take the humiliation.

“Allie, what is going on?” Jack’s tone was so gentle, she could feel the flush suffusing her face, compounding the embarrassment.

“I’m Nathan’s doctor, I was just…”

“About to kiss him.” Jack said. He looked down at his feet. “In the last three hours seventeen people, of both genders, have kissed him. He’s still asleep. Now I get you all want to wake sleeping beauty,” Nathan made a sort of huffy sound, and they both turned their heads to stare at him.

Nothing. At this point Jack had to admit even he felt a little worried. Nathan Stark returned from the dead. Except, he was asleep. Like Sleeping Beauty. For the last three days. Jack wasn’t aware of any spindles that Nathan could have pricked his finger on, and since he hadn’t seen a spinning wheel since that cheesy 17th century village that Abby was so insistent they check out, because it would be good for Zoe’s education, he was running on empty here.

Naturally, this was Eureka. Jack had long since given up on the endless series of unnatural events that took place in the town. So the rumour going around that Nathan Stark could be awakened from his slumber by true love’s kiss.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, “Allie, this has got to stop. I am pretty sure that violating Nathan’s personal space isn’t going to wake him up, so can we stop with the crazy. Please.”

Allie flushed an even deeper shade of red, and fled before Jack could say anymore.

Leaving Carter with Rip Van Winkle.

Who made another huffing noise. “Turn on your side Nathan.”

The scientist obediently rolled over. Jack’s eyebrows rose.

He looked around. They were alone.

It was crazy. It was Eureka.

His one opportunity to find out a few things, because it was unlikely to work any way. Jack shrugged and bent down.

 

When she was sure that Jack had gone, Allison returned to the room. Nathan just had to respond to her, she was sure of it, they were going to be married when he had died, just a hiccup in time, now she wanted him back.

She glanced up as she pushed on the door to Nathan’s room, her eyes grew wide and her lips tightened into a grimace of rage.

Jack had not left, he was sitting on Nathan’s bed, and Nathan was alive, awake and kissing the stuffing out of Jack. Jack appeared to be giving as good as he got.

Allison squealed and stamped her foot.

Neither man noticed.


End file.
